Roses in Bloom
by BeautifulAkiko-02
Summary: After Kagome goes into the well because Inuyasha ignored her, he learns that she is his light. One-shot R


My first one shot! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kiss from a Rose by Seal

- - - -

Roses In Bloom

By BeautifulAkiko-02

Theme Song:

Kiss from a Rose

- - - -

Kagome crossed her arms glaring at Inuyasha. "Fine just be that way!" she shouted at him. "All you care about is Kikyou anyways. I am so sick of you running of with her then expecting me to stay!"

She retreated to the well, the thing that separated Inuyasha from her. The thing Inuyasha despised when she left, and loved when she came back. At this moment he didn't care. What was Kagome angry about again? He wouldn't talk to her, simple as that. But he couldn't talk to her. Her scent was too strong; he had to stay away. If only Kagome knew what she did to Inuyasha. She revived him. She let him live again. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have been able to avenge Kikyou's death. He would never have received the Tetsuiga and feel a little wanted by his father. He would have never met their friends…and most of all, he wouldn't have met her.

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and began walking towards the one he was pinned to. He didn't like the God tree. It was the place he died, but at the same time revived.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.

A piece of white fell from the heavens and touched the white ground. It was winter, and it felt colder without her. He held the piece of snow and watched it melt in his hand.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
Kagome lit up his whole world! She was the reason he was alive today. She was the reason he could do all the things he did. But he couldn't talk to her. Not yet at least. Not until her scent died to a normal dullness.

And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.

But even if he got to talk to Kagome, what would he say? That he couldn't talk to her before because her scent was driving him insane and if he talked to her there was a slight chance he would kiss her, and possibly do worse? He had felt the demon side of him calling out.  
You remain,  
my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

He longed for her scent each day, and when she was gone he sat next to the well like an overgrown puppy waiting for its master. When she came home her scent was covered by male scents. She claims its people she met in the halls or people she bumped into but that didn't stop Inuyasha from trying to block the well, so that she was forever his.  
But did you know,  
that when it snows,  
my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you

Inuyasha jumped through the well. There was only one thing he could do, to help Kagome stay his forever. He knew that he had to tell her the truth.  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave,  
Kagome sat down studying hard by the window. She got up to go down to the kitchen for dinner when she heard a rapping on her window. She turned and Inuyasha burst through pinning her against the wall, laying hard kisses on her.

I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome managed between kisses. His arms pinned hers to the wall and a flash of red came into his eyes.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in her ear before continuing kissing.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,

Kagome gasped in air. This is what she wanted her whole life, and now she had it. Everything around her seemed to just disappear. "It's alright," Kagome said, kissing him back. He dropped her arms and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.

Inuyasha picked her up, keeping his lips on her and hopped out the window to the well. They both jumped in. Inuyasha leapt off to the God tree with Kagome still in his arms. He sat down with Kagome in his lap. He pulled her shirt off, and began kissing her more.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom

Kagome did the same for Inuyasha and slowly they became lovers.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.

Inuyasha smiled. This was exactly what he wanted.

Yes, I compare you to a kiss from the rose on the gray.

- - - -

Now wasn't that cute?

R&R!

Ja ne, (for now.)


End file.
